A curious mind
by Latitude142
Summary: Kirk/spock oneshot Kirk keeps testing the vulcans inner walls, how long can it last?


~Ok, this took me freakishly long to write, it's my first start trek fic so reviews are very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: don't own 'em and never will for shame!

For the months since the Narada incident and the time that Spock had attacked his captain the Vulcan had little else on his mind but kirks. For the briefest moment as he held the captains throat in his hands he let his rage overcome him and dropped his shield catching a glance at the mind of James T Kirk. It was the most intriguing mind the Vulcan had ever seen, smart and calculating like his own but also unlike his own, impulsive, illogical and ruled by emotion. These emotions had rushed across the Vulcan fear, panic, and hidden deep beneath the surface lust. It had been brief, just a moment, but it had been there, or so the Vulcan thought. Once the idea had entered his head he found it hard to ignore. He had begun to believe that perhaps it had been his own human lust that had been stirred and not the captains, this frightened Spock. He could not allow himself to drop his guard around the captain once more, not until he knew.

…

Spock stumbled, for the first time since they had met, Spock had stumbled and Kirk immediately moved to catch him, hand landing to fit hand. The moment their hands met the Vulcan had felt it, a storm of emotions rushed across his mind and his guard eroding like sand castles under an incoming tide.

"Oh god Spock I'm sorry!" the young captain sprung back pulling his hand away from the Vulcan in horror, "I know you hate being touched, ha my first diplomatic mission and I am already hitting on my first officer and we have even met the ambassador yet I…"

"Captain, it is ok I am not offended, it was merely an accident," the first officer replied interrupting the captains panicked speech, "may I proceed?"

"What? Yes ok carry on Mr Spock."

"Tylerran is a planet that has recently developed warp speed flight and developed a central world government, and thus have requested council with the federation to see the benefits that joining can bring, our mission is to effectively show the merits of joining the federation can have upon this nation, unfortunately the cultural reports on this planet do not exist as those who had been sent on missions here have fallen prey to the unfortunate accidents. Thankfully these seem unrelated to the dominant species here the Sidicians, Ahh the ambassador" the Vulcan gestured towards the woman walking towards them; she was alone without guards or other representatives.

She appeared human from a distance, tall pale and slender and wearing a robe not unlike human Greek togas, bright white and draped loosely around her clasped at the shoulder with a golden pin. Her long curled jet black hair was gathered up above her head, stray curls falling around her neck. As she came closer the Vulcan could determine the features of her face, a pointed chin followed by high cheekbones and large solid black eyes, heavily lidded with long curled lashes. What Spock noticed the most was the effect the woman had upon Kirk, his extra sensitive ears picking up the low whistle the captain let out as he smiled toothily at the approaching dignitary.

"Greetings, I am Finala, chief of the Sidician people" the woman smiled and held up a hand in greeting.

"Greetings I am captain Kirk or the star ship enterprise; this is my first officer, Mr Spock" Kirks smile widened as the woman laid an arm on his bicep.

"It is wonderful to meet you captain, are we to beam up?"

"Of course, Mr Spock inform Scotty we are ready" Spock nodded his eyes remaining on the women eyeing her suspiciously he didn't much enjoy the way his captains eyes followed the woman as he began a hurried conversation with her, putting thoughts of a nerve pinch from his mind he called up to the ship.

…

Spock had sat uncomfortable throughout the lunch with the dignitary, saying little and picking at his salad, careful that no emotion should be shown in front of the ambassador.

He watched slightly interested as the captain talked animatedly to the woman who sat to his left, arms waving in time to his hurried speech.

"Very good captain" the Vulcan heard the woman say, her hand laying on the captains arms once more, "but I think that will be enough for the night I am tired" her face the epitome of innocence as she rose from her seat, vice like grip remaining.

"Shall I walk you to your quarters" the captain charmed, smiling at her causing a flurry of emotion to explode in his first officers stomach, emotion he was having trouble in controlling.

Spock glanced at the CMO who had sat besides him, "We should get going too I suppose" he said with a wink to Kirk, stretching and yawning "things to do and that, c'mon Mr Spock" the doctor nodded his head towards the door indicating the Vulcan should follow. He was reluctant to leave the captain in an inebriated condition with the woman alone; he knew well the effects of alcohol upon him…

…

The crew had leave for the first time since their 5 year mission had begun and Kirk had insisted the Vulcan come down to the planet with him to get 'bladdered' as a result of the fact he and Uhura had met an amicable split a few days before. Despite his first officers protests that it would not help and that alcohol had little effect upon Vulcan physiology he found himself sitting besides an increasingly inebriated captain carefully nursing his fruit flavoured drink.

"You know what Spock?" Kirk slumped over the table patting the Vulcan on the arm lightly, "Uhura lucked out, I mean wow!" Spock inwardly furrowed a brow,

"Pardon captain?"

"Jim!" the captain laughed, "CALL ME JIM!" he shouted placing a hand either side of the Vulcan's face and shook it in time with his words.

Spock's hands shot up gripping the captain by the wrists, "I believe you have had enough to drink Cap…Jim," he whispered resolute trying to ignore the flurry in his stomach at the captains touch.

Later the Vulcan found himself seated in the corner of the pub watching the captain dance with a pretty blonde female in a too short dress. Something akin to a mixture of jealousy and lust stirred in his stomach causing the Vulcan to sniff suspiciously at the drink the other man had bought him, perhaps he was affected by alcohol he mused as his eyes drew upwards once more to the captain who was staggering back in his direction, one arm slung around the blonde.

"C'mon Spock time to go!" he said cheerfully grabbing the sleeve of his science officer and pulling him to his feet with surprising strength. He led the way out of the bar, a confused Vulcan in his wake.

Spock decided to look anywhere but at the back of the blondes head as they left, determined the captain was not to catch him glaring at her in such a manner, however the Vulcan could not construct a mask strong enough to hide the sharp jealous glint in his eye as he observed the unwavering sway she appeared to have over Kirks attention.

Suddenly a poster pinned to the doorframe as they exited caught his eye,

BY STARFLEET COMMAND

CHECK YOUR DATE

WILD HARPULUS WOMEN HAVE BEEN SPOTTED IN THE VICINTITY

IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR NECK CHECK HERS!

"Fascinating," He muttered as he followed the couple into the deserted street. The sound of their shoes and laughter as they talked echoed throughout the courtyard, jealously roared once more in the stomach of the Vulcan as the woman leant in close to the captain whispering in his ear that made him let out a low groan.

The drunken man leant forward sweeping the golden locks from his partner's neck so he could answer in a whisper of his own when the science officer attacked.

A deft grip at the woman's shoulder and she fell to the ground like a dead weight, the alien making no attempt to catch her and save her injury.

"Spock!" the captain lurched drunkenly and tripped the other man catching him at the elbow and holding him steady.

"I apologise captain but it was a matter of urgency," kirks face replied with a puzzled expression and an attempt at speech "that was not a terran female you 'picked up' it was a harpulus female"

"Wha?" the Vulcan raised an eyebrow and indicated to the prone figure on the floor. Before the their eyes the woman had begun to look less and less human, a set of pointed teeth appeared and fine green hair appeared to sprout along her now elongated hands and arms.

"I noticed she had a set of green scales on just beneath her lower left ear just as you moved her hair, naturally this being the warning mark of harpulus females I endeavoured to save you from an unnecessary death. Did you not see the warning posters captain nor read the cultural report I prepared before we beamed down?"

"Ha-ha, noooo," Kirk laughed at the _absurdity_ of the situation, "there where posters?" he threw his arm around the first officer and allowed him to slowly lead them to where they were to beam aboard.

Back aboard ship the Vulcan helped his superior in the direction of his own room, one arm looped beneath the others to support the weight his shaky legs could not. The captain leapt in the direction of his door when he finally spotted it, bringing the surprised Vulcan with him. They landed heavily on the door frame, the commanding officer holding Kirk pinned against the wall. The two men froze for a second bodies crushed uncomfortably together. Kirk smirked closing his eyes and inhaling, when they opened again they where heavily lidded, "Spock," he whispered in a low voice licking his lips slowly.

"Jim," Spock begun to panic, this was wrong his captain was under the influence of alcohol and not in is right mind. He did not wish the captain to do something that he may later regret he repeated to himself within his head trying to drown out his fear that if he did kiss him then he wouldn't be able to stop and would lose control over his mind and his body and take the captain right there in the hallway. Kirk closed his eyes once more; hands running up through the other man's hair and pulled his head closer so their mouths were inches apart. The Vulcan could feel the heat radiating form the others breath flowing softly across his cheek, he rolled his tongue in his mouth nervously, he had not felt his emotions so close to the surface since the fight on the bridge. The captain leant forward slightly as they panted against one another, hearts beating furiously though each mans body. Suddenly the captain stiffened his eyes wide, he paused for a moment eyes opening, boring into the others. In a moment the commanding officer pulled away and left his captain panting besides the door arms splayed wide and mouth open in shock.

"Spock? ..."

"Goodnight captain," The Vulcan interrupted turning on his heels and leaving swiftly. He had almost kissed his captain! He had almost lost control of his emotions and so had the captain evidently. He resolved to meditate, to stop the images of what could have occurred if he had taken it further. He couldn't rid the idea that the captain had almost kissed him back, but he hadn't he had been drunk and horrified when he saw what he was about to do. That was the problem with terrans, though it could be admirable that they show their emotions so freely, it also mean they where quick to show disgust and it was this that Spock saw in the captains eyes when he had nearly kissed him, something he never wished to see again.

…

As in this situation Spock resolved to meditate; he mentally confronted his opinion on the ambassador. I am as jealous as I once was as a child, jealous of the other children and their Vulcan tendencies that came so naturally. Their lack of emotion was absolute; they would not be ruled by them as he now was. Throughout his life he had felt the pain of his too human emotions and strove to hide them as deep within in him as he could manage. He wished to become as Vulcan as his peers if not more so, and it had worked for the most part until he had met the Captain. This curious human that could so easily reach down into his psyche and pull out his emotions without so much as a smile and a wink. A word was enough and he felt the brunt of his human side, pressing on his mind as though it were to explode out of his head. The captains voice, something that taunted him at night while he tried to work or rest, he had even given up on sleeping three weeks previously the dreams that he would have scared him. They all began the same, he was back at the door with the captain but this time his eyes looked on him without disgust but with another emotion that Spock couldn't name. Then the dream would continue in a multitude of directions each of them more fantastic and vivid than the last.

He also found himself desperately searching for evidence of his captains own attraction, fooling himself just to feel the kindle of hope burning in his gut. Memories of encounters in which he had fooled himself into believing for just a second that his wishes would come true.

"_As Jupiter rises you will find an unrequited love is made clear, stay hopeful and positive your love is on the way!"_

"_Ha congratulations captain," Uhura looked up over the top of her PADD, winking at the golden shirted man, "mine just talked about good fortune, perhaps I will win the crew members lottery," she smirked as the captains eyes drifted lazily towards the Vulcan. Men can be so dense! Oblivious seemed to be the word that best described these two as they stared at one another across the bridge._

"_Do you want me to do yours Spock?" She smiled sweetly at the science officer offering the PADD._

"_Ah horoscopes, a primitive earth custom implying the writer can tell the future from the positions of planets and stars at the month of ones birth, a truly unscientific and illogical pastime."_

"_Nonsense lets hear it lieutenant," Kirk smiled slapping the Vulcan on the back with a wink._

"_Wedding bells may yet ring out! Love is in you future!" Uhura beamed over the top of the PADD, "Wow lucky you Mr Spock!"_

"_My point is made captain." the Vulcan spun back around towards his station, placing his eyes firmly back to the scanner_

"_Oh?"_

"_There will be no 'wedding bells' in my future captain I am certain of that," the Vulcan replied simply, "the Vulcan female to which I was betrothed died along with my planet and I will marry no other ."_

"_Don't talk like that Mr Spock!" the captain smiled kindly at the Vulcan," a man as handsome and intelligent as you must have people lining up to marry you!"_

_The science officer's brain short circuited for a moment, an idea falling from his head before he had a chance to stop it, managing to catch it enough only to ensure the emotion behind it was carefully masked. "You find me attractive captain?"_

"_Err… well you know what I mean."_

"_I do not captain," Spock felt the usual rush in his stomach but kept his face a blank slate._

_He had not known what the captain had meant, he could have guessed but he didn't want to. He felt satisfied with the construction he had built to protect his balance, that the captain had meant nothing by the compliment that there was no possibility that he reciprocated his feelings._

_What had happened next tested the construction; the ship listed sharply throwing the bridge crew against each other. The human catching the Vulcan as he fell on top of him and as his hands grasped the bare skin of Spock's wrists. The resulting force of Spock's emotions flushed into captain as he fought to stop himself from intruding upon kirks mind. His eyes widened in shock before he blacked out, dropping the frozen Vulcan who landed heavily upon him._

_Spock pushed himself off the unconscious man, grasping at the captains chair desperately._

"_Spock to McCoy."_

"_McCoy here, what's the problem, where is Jim?" _

"_The captain is injured and unconscious no other injuries to report."_

"_What the hell happened up there?"_

"_An emergency manoeuvre, nothing for you to worry about doctor."_

_The Vulcan had sat beside the captain's bed in med bay for the duration of his stay there, he had broken three of the captains ribs as he had fallen on top of him but neither man mentioned the emotional transference from the bridge again, both either too scared to mention it and ruin the cosy atmosphere as Spock sat beside the captains bed regaling him of tales of the days activities or that mentioning it may lead to them letting out the thoughts that rushed through their heads at every close contact or shared moment of mirth._

_It had been dangerous to remain to continue such close contact, the walls of the dam that held back the Vulcan's feelings weakening each visit but he could not stop himself, at the end of each shift his feet immediately began to walk the path towards his captain as though he was a magnet and the Vulcan was metal. It had been hard to return to the normal routine when Kirk returned to his shift a week after the incident (the doctor had jumped at he chance to make sure he was well rested, he had been under extreme stress and had very little time or just reason until now to take leave) . The captain had the answer one evening inviting the commander to his quarters one night to play chess, haven chosen the game specifically for Spock._

"_It requires the use of ones logic and reasoning to defeat ones opponent, I thought you might enjoy that Mr Spock" he had smiled gesturing at the steel and glass structure set with perfectly chisel stone pieces._

"_Indeed Ca…" the other man folded his arms and furrowed his brow in mock anger, "Indeed Jim"_

_The blonde smiled a perfectly white smile and hopped into a seat picking up a PADD" right how do we play?"_

…

It keeps happening the harder I try to wall him out the quicker he breaks them down; I shall have to focus all my thoughts upon meditating if I am to keep him from breaking through completely. The Vulcan stopped and looked up, finding that instead of his room his feet had guided him once more the direction of his captain.

He stood silent for a moment eyes staring blankly at Kirks door, his mind flirting with the idea of entering, he knew she was here, his Vulcan hearing had picked up the faintest sound of her speech from the captains bedroom. Jealousy flared yet again but Spock bore it without letting it consume him. Suddenly the quietest of noises sent a shiver down Spock's spine, he hadn't heard the noise enough to identify it but it was enough that it sent him barrelling through the door, punching in the door override as fast as he could and heading straight for Jims bedroom.

The room was a mess, the sheets and pillows torn to strips, broken ornaments lay scattered about the floor, blood also smeared around the evidence of a fast a flurried battle.

Kirk was on the floor panting eyes wide in horror and shock, the ambassador stood over him, her beautiful face distorted by large teeth and lizard like eyes. Spock noted the three deep gashes above the captain's collarbone, his dress shirt torn and bloody, the Vulcan's eyes travelled to the ambassadors now sharply clawed hands. With a roar he leapt forward pulling the ambassadors hands back and pushing her against the wall with a loud thump away from the now unconscious Kirk. The woman screamed and ran back towards him hands held ready to slash at him, the Vulcan stepped smartly to one side gripping her lightly by the neck till she collapsed.

He stood above her for a second staring down at his opponent for a second, flashes of rage still radiating through his body urging him to finish the attack to finish the woman for ever daring to touch Kirk because Kirk was…what was he? Why did he test the walls so much?

Spock spun around and let his eyes fall on the captain, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments his heart soaring at the joy he beheld in the others eyes before slipping easily into a professional mode.

"Captain you are injured," he knelt besides the injured man , bent in close to examine the injury further his hand flew immediately to the communicator on the wall still closely observing the captain "Spock to McCoy"

"McCoy here, what's up?"

"What is above me is irrelevant doctor," Spock ignored the gurgled chuckle form the captain, "the captain is injured I am bringing him to med bay please prepare for his arrival, Spock out"

He left no time for the doctor's reply, "can you walk captain?"

"I think so."

Spock helped him to his feet, noting the previously hidden gashes to the backs of the captain's knees. He placed the captain onto the bed with a heave, ripping some of the already torn bed sheets and tying them into impromptu torques. The blonde man stumbled falling onto the Vulcan for support. The two men limped slowly out of the room, pausing to lock the door to Kirks quarters trapping their assailant inside, still unconscious on the floor.

They had made it so far towards the med bay when the remaining strength in the injured mans legs dissipated and he stumbled almost falling to the ground where it not for the Vulcan's strength.

"I apologise captain but we must continue, can you walk at all?" he looked awkwardly down at the captain who was clamped firmly to his chest by one arm.

"I don't think…I can't…"the captains eyes drooped as he grew limper and limper in the other man's arms. Spock eyed the blood running from beneath his makeshift bandages and the dark trail leading back the way they had come. He spoke firmly not allowing a chance for the other man to argue, using his name to grab his attention and stop him from sliding further into unconsciousness.

"Jim you are losing a large volume of blood, I must carry you" and with this he swooped scooping the prone captain up and placing him over one shoulder with ease, arms around the tops of his thighs careful not to touch the deep lacerations on the back of his friends knees.

This is how they arrived at med bay to a shocked McCoy. Immediately the doctor flew into professional mode, pushing all worry and pain from seeing his friend like this from his mind as easy as though he was Vulcan himself.

Spock on the other hand now felt all the pain and worry his human side would allow him, though careful not to show it his stomach squeezed and tore him inside. His head throbbed with the effort of not crying and screaming and running back to the attacker and smashing her into a bloody mess for doing this.

It took three hours for the doctor to clean the wound and stop the bleeding, safety closing the gashes and re-bandaging them.

"Spock?" McCoy left the operation room rubbing his hands clean and looking tired

"Yes?" Spock rose to his feet, perhaps too quickly to not arose suspicion but he did not care," will he be ok doctor?"

"Of course he will" the CMO beamed clapping a clean hand to the Vulcan's back, " it got a bit shaky there, obviously there was some anti-clotting agent on that bitches claws, he never would have survived if it wasn't for you "

Spock let out a breath of air he hadn't known he had been holding, inwardly relief washing over him in waves, "thank you doctor, will he available for visits?"

The doctor shook his head and smiled "of course, he should be awake now" he raised an arm towards the direction of the private room in which he had placed the captain, incidentally the room the captain had been in when he had broken his ribs. "Just don't go in there getting him all riled up"

"I do not know what you mean doctor" Vulcan stated arms folded behind him, as he stalked of in the direction of the captain's room.

"God, for a genius he isn't half stupid" the doctor muttered at his retreating back.

"Captain?" Spock entered the room as quietly as he could manage, apprehension broiling in his stomach at what state he would find the man he…the man he what?

"Spock!" the captain replied cheerfully, his legs stuck out on stirrups like creations to allow air to reach his wounds, his shoulder and arm heavily bandaged. Despite his injuries he looked far healthier now that the dried blood had been washed from his wounds.

The Vulcan sat down in his old seat, quiet for a moment pondering on what would be appropriate to say.

"It would seem captain that your courting techniques are not quite up to legend."

The injured man let out a bark of laughter, "oh god don't Spock I'll bust my cuts right back open again and the n you will have to deal with bones!"

The Vulcan nodded his head in reply and the two men fell into silence once more. The captain regarding the Vulcan as though trying to decide something. Suddenly he lunged engulfing the Vulcan in a tight hug. The familiar rush of emotions in turn engulfed the Vulcan's mind at the unexpected contact, the emotions that the Vulcan couldn't t read but they felt amazingly familiar and he was getting closer and closer with each touch towards discovering them. Suddenly he was interrupted in his thought process by a wave of something else, gratitude.

When they finally pulled apart Spock was shocked to find out that the captain was crying

"Oh Spock you saved my life, thank you so much. Why is it that you are always there to save me?" as he spoke his hands creeping to the Vulcan's through instinct, to clasp them in his gratitude.

The commander didn't notice till it was too late, the captains hands crawled slowly over his. Suddenly the heavy warmth of them on his was evident and he looked down in abject horror, snatching his hand away from the poison touch that seared straight through his body. He fled immediately from the room looking back only to see an expression on the captain's face which he did recognise, hurt he had felt it enough and now he saw it in the too blue eyes of his injured friend.

Bursting into the doctor's office from the med bay he startled the physician who had been in the process of pouring himself a large drink causing him to spill it over the desk.

"Spock?"

"Doctor I need your help" the older man mopped up some of the mess and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it? Is Jim alright?"

"Yes I am here about myself not our captain."

"Rigghht."

"Indeed, I understand you have knowledge of human psychology?"

"Well yes, but I don't know how much of it applies to Vulcan psychology" he indicated that he should sit as he took his own place behind his desk, hands posed in thought.

"That will not be a problem doctor, it is the human side of my mind that I wish to talk about. I believe that doctor patient confidentiality will apply here" the doctor nodded in agreement and Spock took his place. He paused for a second but he knew he could not let this carry on this way with so many near misses, one more touch just one more and he would be gone, he would lose himself in the captain whether the captain reciprocated or not. That was not what he wanted he did not want to hurt his captain. "I have been having odd feelings towards another that I cannot understand, I wish for you to do this"

"Wait just a second, did you just admit you have feelings because I think I'm dreaming!" McCoy broke out into a tiny grin but the look in Spock's eyes made it fade almost as fast as it appeared.

"Indeed doctor."

"Oh alright then, explain away" the doctor sunk back in his chair and waved a hand, taking in a large gulp of his drink.

"I have noticed the symptoms are only present around one specific person, when they are around I unnaturally joyful, my skin buzzes I wish t be close to them for them to always be near me. When they are away from me they occupy my intentions completely, I wonder about them what they are doing how they feel and all I want to do is be near them again. I want to claim them in both heart and mind and remain with them until mortality takes us both."

"Ok…what do you think this means Spock?"

"I have been doing some research into human feeling, I believe that this is lust" the doctor shook his head, closing his eyes and smiled a little.

"Why do you think that this is just lust?"

"Well…because I cannot stop myself from staring at him, I watch his every move I know his every muscle as I have studied them too long. I yearn to be near but am to afraid that if I do then I won't be able to leave. I find him intoxicating his smell his smile the very way he walks sends my stomach into somersaults. It is most illogical"

The doctor raised a brow as the Vulcan's speech continued, noting that he had at least admitted that it was a he tat he was talking about. He could see the Vulcan was in trouble, his eyes where darkened by large bags his face haggard with stress and worry. From what he knew from Vulcan psychology for one of his species to not have control of his emotions, to not be able to stop themselves was the purest agony, so the good doctor endevouered to help.

"Spock, I think your wrong and I know what to do, in your research did you happen to come across the most human of emotions?" the Vulcan didn't replied but moved forward slightly in anticipation of the doctors answer and a possible cure for his lust for the captain.

"I'm talking about love you green blooded fool!"

Love, he had indeed come across this in his fervent attempt to find some solution to his feelings and what he should do to stop them. Love, it was sung about in songs spoken of in human poems and celebrated by them as the best of the human emotions. Even Vulcan's experienced a love of sorts, Spock felt so stupid he had been so blind to see the truth. He loved his captain, but this was not the love of songs because the Vulcan knew that his Jim could never love him back, why in their celebration had they failed to mention that love hurt so much, the pain that gripped trough him at the knowledge that this feeling would never fade, at least when he thought it had been lust there was a possibility that the feeling would fade and he could remain on board. Not now he must leave he couldn't continue to put the whole crew in jeopardy because of his feelings for a captain that could never love him back. So far his work had suffered only a little and no other but he had noticed the decline in standards due to his preoccupation with the captain but it could only get worse with long exposure to the situation.

The doctor watched as Spock inwardly crumpled a dark shadow passing behind his eyes his monotone seeming sadder than normal as he rose form his seat.

"I was afraid of that, thank you doctor"

"Wait a goddamn minute Spock I'm not done!" the Vulcan turned at the door and surveyed the doctor raising his eyebrow "have you ever thought that this person loves you back?"

Spock inwardly frowned "Yes and I believe that that is an impossibility"

"Maybe it is not as impossible as you think" the doctor replied with a grin and a wink.

"I cannot ask"

"Well you have to find out one way or another!"

"Perhaps doctor"

…

The way the doctor had looked, as though he had some invaluable information that chose to hide from the Vulcan, had haunted the Vulcan for the following week. Then as he had finally begun to put the thought that steamed from it from his brain the captain returned to full duty. Entering the bridge to a round of applause, arms held high face spilt into a huge grin.

"Velcome back Captain" the young ensign shook the older mans hand enthusiastically before returning to his seat alongside the console.

"Thanks, but I think the applause should be reserved for Mr Spock only, he is after all the one who saved my life!"

"Charming and I suppose I just cleaned up the mess did I?" McCoy followed Kirk, still scanning him to check that all wounds had healed adequately.

"Awww Bones a little jealous of the attention are we?"

"Yeah right if you ever try give me the kind of attention you give Mr Spock I'll hit you" he said this with a wink to the science officer and a roll of the eyes to Uhura as he left the bridge waving goodbye over his shoulder as the captain responded.

"Thanks bones!"

Spock watched the conversation from besides the captain's chair with interest, what was the meaning of the doctor's strange behaviour, his thoughts interrupted as the captain turned from where he watched the doctor leave to face the Vulcan his face alight with humour, suddenly their eyes met and the smile stuttered.

"Err…. Hi."

Spock felt it the familiar rush of love seared with pain and froze words tumbling from his mouth before he regained the use of his brain.

"Captain you must come with me" he stalked quickly from the room leading the slightly baffled captain towards his own quarters as they were closest.

"Mr Spock what are you doing?" the captain ventured as he followed Spock in through his door, an eyebrow arching as the door was locked behind them.

"I am sorry to do this without your permission captain and it is unforgivable but I must" the Vulcan murmered advancing upon his captain hands raised

"Oh that's alright Spock you have permission to…" he begun, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, cut off as the Vulcan's fingertips landed on the psyche points of his face.

"Oh!" he said softly as he felt a rush come over him for a second as the Vulcan's emotions flooded into his head, he felt Spock fight and control these emotions as he begun to search the others brain. Suddenly the captain felt panicked as an image flashed before his eyes, it was a dream he had been plagued by for the last three weeks starring a rather shirtless Vulcan and himself in a very compromising situation. As the images grew in intensity Kirk tried to pull away but found that he was stopped by the Vulcan's hands intertwined with his and the images in front of his eyes were no longer his own, they where different, alien. Then Kirk found his lips suddenly warmed and the nutty taste of the Vulcan in his mouth his hands running through the others hair. His skin prickled where the other touched him, electricity darting from his hand to his groin as the Vulcan's palm undulated against it. They crashed against the wall and the human let his hands fall from the other mans face, sliding a hand under the lip of his undershirt he lifted it over the Vulcan's head, his other hand slipping down past the waistband of his first officer earning a small gasp .The heat of the his firsts pale green skin held closely against him. Suddenly the Vulcan pulled back and regarded his flushed and panting captain, "It appears Jim I am at a disadvantage" the other man quirked an eyebrow and looked down at his own still dressed body,

"I believe you are correct". The Vulcan raised an eyebrow of his own and reached for the collar of the captain's shirt, tearing it away from him with little effort before placing a firm arm around kirks waist and spinning them towards the bed.

Kirk stumbled towards the door and sleepily replied to the hail "enter". He was greeted with the sight of a dishevelled doctor with a scowl on his face. "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling for nearly and hour!" Kirk let a grin slide across his face

"sorry I was preoccupied" the doctor took a moment to take in the captains bruised lips and hair which was now sticking up at many curious angles, "Cleary, anyway I wanted to ask what happened to you and the hobgoblin you two just disappeared off the bridge with no warning" Kirk stepped back and turned raising an arm, revealing the Vulcan standing beside his bed pulling a black over shirt over his pale green chest. The captain turned back and smiled at the aghast CMO watching as his eyes flew from the half naked Kirk to the now fully dressed Vulcan who was just finishing zipping up his flies, "sexy no?"

"Goddammit Jim!" the doctor yelled as he began to dry heave "are you trying to make me throw up?"

"Is everything alright doctor, you appear to be sick" the Vulcan stated as he joined Kirk at the door.

"I need a drink" the physician pushed past the two men and dropped heavily into the chair besides the desk, hands reaching out for the bottle of whisky that stood there , a gift from Scotty that Jim had never quite gotten round to drinking.

He paused for a second to dramatically take a swig of his gin before allowing his eyes to fall on the couple again, they stood a few metres away Kirk shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot his bravado from moments before lost in worry. The Vulcan stood beside him; arms folded behind his back a serene expression on his face, evidently waiting for the doctor to say something.

"You and him? Eh?" the drinking man finally offered, "are you sure you don't need a psych Eval? I mean you and the space fairy" the Vulcan raised an eyebrow but Kirk scowled.

"Yes me and Spock, I would appreciate it if you get the insults a minimum!" he growled anger dissipating and his stature shrinking as the CMO held up his hands defensively.

"Wow you are no fun, anyway what the hell where you thinking? Coming in here and getting your rocks off with no warning, we thought you where sick or something" his inner mother hen flared up and stood up arms folded with accusatory glances between the two men.

"Incidentally doctor, we would appreciate that you do not tell anyone of what has transpired here, our, relationship, is very new and therefore we will wish to keep it private" The Vulcan stood forward a hint of warning in his tone.

"don't worry, I want to forget it sooner rather than later, just keep the impromptu love in sessions to a minimum eh, I would like to keep my lunch in the future" the doctor flounced towards the door, pausing before he left and shaking his head , "I knew something like this was going to happen some time, I didn't really need to walk in on it with no warning you know!" the doctors face spilt into a scheming grin" Hey, I don't need to give you the safe sex talk do I?" he added before dodging a flying shoe aimed in his direction and cackling loudly as he left the room.

…

They had just finished escaping from a rogue fleet of pirates and were travelling at warp speed blindly as their navigation devices had been damaged and where limited to allowing Sulu to narrowly avoid planets and other large objects. There had been a few minor injuries and burns which were now being attended to in the sickbay but everyone had survived and the captain was on a high. He got up from his chair and strode quickly towards the Vulcan.

"Mr Spock, if you would come with me" he said in his most commanding voice and waited for the obligatory nod of his commanders head before leaving the room arms folded behind his back.

The Vulcan followed his captain in silence through any number of seemingly random doors, trying to assume a busy and purposeful look, his face remaining its usual stoic expression. That is until they finally reached to where they had been heading, a long abandoned engineering shaft, hidden deep within the ship left from its construction, he finally let a smile creep onto his face. It was rare for the Vulcan to allow his guard to drop and allow the more human side of his nature to show through, this was not allowed to be shown to others save himself and his captain. His captain who now stood opposite against him mirroring his smile.

"Thank god we are alive" he breathed their bodies impossibly close in the 3x3 room; he let his arms fall around the Vulcan who nuzzled his face into the captains neck.

"I too feel a sense of relief that we have survived yet another battle and with minimal injury" he took this to look up from the other mans shoulder to place a hand on the back of his head and pull him into a kiss. The captain moaned in the back of his throat deepening the kiss and pulling the other closer.

…

Some time later the captain leant against the wall his eyes rolling to the back of his head as the commander did unspeakable things to his groin. Just in time Spock reached up from his kneeling position to clamp a hand across the other mans mouth to muffle his cry.

"Jim I am afraid you will have to restrain yourself, it would be illogical for the ships captain and first officer to be found in such a compromising situation while the ship has damage and is travelling at warp speed towards an unknown destination" The Vulcan raising an eyebrow as Kirk bit into his hand when he took the captain into his mouth once more.


End file.
